1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of guiding a function currently executable on a screen to a front surface according to a user interaction with a rear input unit, and a rear input unit operation method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of the various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a photo or video capture function through a camera, a voice storage function, a music file reproduction function through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile terminal may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow the user to view video or television programs.
Various new attempts have been made for mobile terminals in the aspect of hardware or software in order to implement the foregoing functions of multimedia devices. For an example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Furthermore, as a mobile terminal is considered as a personal belonging for expressing his or her own personality, various design forms are required. The design forms include structural modifications and improvements for a user to more easily use the mobile terminal. A manipulation unit may be may be taken into consideration for one of the structural modifications and improvements.
On the other hand, a manipulation unit disposed on a front surface of the mobile terminal may hinder the slim and simple designs of the terminal. Furthermore, there may exist a problem such as reducing a display region due to a manipulation unit disposed at a lateral surface of the mobile terminal, and the like.
Accordingly, in order to solve such problems, a manipulation unit (rear input unit) with a new structure provided on a rear surface of the mobile terminal and an input method thereof may be taken into consideration, but the rear input unit may not be seen when a user executes a predetermined content through a front display unit, and thus it may not be easy to accurately recognize and manipulate the location of a plurality of buttons (keys) provided on the rear input unit.